Kiss You
Kiss You '''is a song made by British-Irish boyband '''One Direction. It one of the songs that are appearing on Just Dance 2014. The dance style is surfer. Dancers Regular The first dancer wears a jacket with some sort of badges on the left side, he is wearing a yellow shirt with pink peach shorts. His shoes are blue shoes with black laces. The second player is wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a blue vest/jacket. He has black trousers, orange and yellow shoes, and a yellow beanie. Third player is wearing a stripe shirts with black and yellow, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. The last player is wearing a pink peach shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue trousers, and black shoes with yellow laces. All of them have black hair. Sweat The sweat dancer wears an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line to split the colours, sky blue trousers with suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and sunglasses. 6 Player The first female wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The second female wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. The third female wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The first male wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The second male wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The third male wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. All of them have brown hair (although the females has light brown hair) and wear sunglasses. Background Regular and 6 Player The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. Sweat For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves Regular All of them: They blow a kiss, done during "Let me kiss you." It's also done when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. During that each player does their gold move one at a time, going from the dancer on the left to the dancer on the right, while they go in a circle. Sweat All of them: He blows a kiss, like the guys from the regular choreography did. It's also done during "Let me kiss you." 6 Player First 2: The boys blow a kiss and the girls have their hands under their chins. Last: The all blows a kiss to each other. They're also done during "Let me kiss you." Trivia *This is the first song that appears first on the list of songs on the game and is by a band. It's also the first to appear first on the list and have male dancers, and not be solo. *The 6 player dance crew on the Xbox One is considered the classic mode, while the 4 player is considered alternate. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear Summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears Winter attire. *Some people say that the dancers in classic mode look like Big Time Rush. Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:One Direction Songs